


Day 2-Tje Remote is Gone!

by YaoiScreech



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiScreech/pseuds/YaoiScreech
Summary: Tails and Charmy are going to be late for dinner er with Charmy's parents. But in their rush, they forgot to take out something important. And not to mention, they lost the remote that controls it.
Relationships: Charmy Bee/Miles "Tails" Prower, Espio the Chameleon/Vector the Crocodile
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Day 2-Tje Remote is Gone!

**Author's Note:**

> Charmy, Vector, and Espio: Riot Boys AU, Bane Wade Twitter
> 
> Tails: Malls AU, Kushpin91

Day. 2-The Remote is Gone!

~~"What do you mean you lost the remote?!" 

Charmy gave a sheepish smile as he tried to back out of the closet, "I just mean I missed place it-" 

"Miaplaced?! We are at your parents' house what jf they find the remote and activate it?" Tails says as he tried digging in his bag. "Maybe I can make something real quick that can help us locate it?" 

"Hey boys, save the seven minutes in heaven for when you get home! Dinner is about done!" Vector shouts. "Vector, don't ebarass them. Remember when we were that young, remember all the shit we did?" Espio points out. Charmy and Tails just give each other a look, "Why don't I try to pull it out? That way, if it does turn on, you won't feel a thing?" Tails sighs, "Yeah. That seems like our best option-Tails pulls down his pants after making sure the door was fully closed and locked-Hurry up before your dads burst the door down."

Charmy gave a nod of affirmative before he bent down and spread his lips. "Okay, I'm going in," he reassured. Slowly he pushed his first two fingers into him, making sure not to hurt him, and started to feel around. All of a sudden, the door knob rattled. "Hey, dinner is done so when you guys finish come and get it."

Both boys froze as their eyes met. The toy sunk in deeper. "Be out soon, dad!" Charmy called out as he pulled his fingers out. Tails hurriedly pulled his pants up as Charmy cleaned his fingers. "Charmy, it's stuck in me! What are we gonna do?! What if someone finds the remote?!" 

"Everything's going to be ok. All we have to do is make it through dinner and then we can go home," Charmy says as he fixed Tails up and calmed him down. 'Just gotta make it through dinner.'

Well, that was easier said than done. Throughout the entire dinner there was a tension that no one could break. It didn't help that Vector kept hitting the lost remote trying to turn on the sports channel. Tails felt like he was going to let loose everything in front of everyone with how the toy pressed against his prostate.

"Es, the damn thing won't work!"   
"Try using a different one!"  
"It's the only damn remote in sight!"

Charmy and Tails both tuned them out as they used the distraction to sneak into the sound recording studio. "Why are we here?" Tails whines as he tried to stay upright and quiet. "Only place in the house with sound proof walls. We need to take care of you and it can not wait." Tails barely put out an argument as thry made their way into the sohnd studio. "Now just relax and let me work my magic. And remember, you can be as loud as you want in here. It's sound proof."

××2 weeks later××

Charmy just got done with practice when his dad called him.  
"Yo dad, what up? Ain't you releasing a new record today?"  
"Yeah, somethin don' sound right to it though. Were you and Tails in mah studio?"  
Charmy froze, he made sure to clean everything and leave no traces behind. "Why do you ask?"  
"Well, there's a special par' to tha record now. Wanna let you listen and ta let ya know it's jus' me in here."

'FUCK CHARMY, RIGHT THERE! OHHHH BAAAABY DON' STOP PLEASE!   
Don't worry, I ain't stopping till you scream my name real loud for me~  
CHARMY OH GOOOD RIGHT THERE, IT'S RIGHT THERE! CHARMY!'

"So, is there anythin' I need ta know?"  
Charmy was silent, he couldn't believe the studio recorded that part. "Um..." was all that came out.  
"An' keep in mind that is only part of it."  
After that, well Charmy cracked. "Okay fine! Me and Tails were playing with toys and we forgot we were having dinner with you guys. We forgot to take that one out and then we lost the remote and then you kept trying to change the channel and-"  
"Calm down! Ya ain't in trouble, an' whatcha mean about the remote?"  
"Dad can we please stop, me and Tails promise not to do it again, just please end this conversation!"  
"I was just gonna say that's mah boy! Ya get ya skills from meh!"  
"DAD!"


End file.
